1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a support frame for plants and methods for making same.
2. Related Publications
A variety of plant support structures are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,259, issued Jun. 15, 2010, discloses stakes and cross braces attached to each other by means of clamps. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0039394 discloses a plant support structure comprising stakes, hoops and clamps. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,259 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0039394 are both incorporated herein in their entirety.